


Cambio de raíl

by Helena_Dax



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/pseuds/Helena_Dax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el tren, Sheldon  y Amy pelean.  Spoilers 7 x15 Sheldon/Amy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio de raíl

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y, si no recuerdo mal, la NBC. No hay dinero de por medio. Todo es por amor al  arte y al Shamy.

**Cambio de raíl**

Es frustrante, piensa, mientras lucha por no escupir el vino, por mostrarle lo estúpido que es mirar a los ojos de la gente sin más. Todas esas cosas que se supone que todo el mundo encuentra románticas y que no entiende y le hacen sentirse tan diferente que estaría viendo a tres psiquiatras a la vez si no hubiera decidido que son todos los demás los que se equivocan.

Y la besa por pura irritación, ¿De  verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Esta estupidez? Ten,  ¿ya estás  contenta?

Sólo  son labios presionando contra otros labios.

Labios que saben a chocolate.

Es Amy.

Es Amy y el calor que se expande por su vientre y le obliga a acercarse sin romper el contacto, igual que un electroimán atraería unas virutas de hierro, igual  que la luna atrae a los océanos. Inevitable como una ley física. Y por un momento, un glorioso momento, su cerebro deja de pensar  y es sólo su cuerpo, sintiendo.

Sus manos se asientan en sus caderas. Todavía la está  besando, ese beso casi inocente, pero es como si todo un nuevo mundo se estuviera abriendo ante sus ojos.

Quizás es por eso que se detiene, porque de pronto es consciente de lo que está haciendo  y de que le está gustando y eso le deja vagamente confundido.  Durante un par de segundos, se queda allí, y le resulta tan imposible mirarla a los ojos como apartar las manos de sus caderas. Siente tantas cosas que le sorprende no terminar Bloqueado, como le ocurría a veces de niño. No es capaz de analizarlas. No sabría por dónde empezar.

Por fin, baja las manos. Se pregunta si Amy está enfadada con él, vagamente consciente de que ha empezado a besarla con la idea de  burlarse de ese beso y que eso No Está Bien. Pero Amy rompe el silencio, diciendo en voz baja que ha sido bonito.

Sheldon se relaja.

Ya no siente esa necesidad física,  ineludible, de tocarla. Pero los sentimientos todavía están ahí, cálidos y reconfortantes. Había considerado la posibilidad de besarla. Nunca habría imaginado que podría sentirse tan correcto. Tan normal y tan extraordinario a la vez. Es mi novia. Hemos hecho lo que todas las parejas hacen. Y todo lo que antes parecía una locura ahora de repente tiene otro sentido.

Sheldon quiere seguir compartiendo con ella el que está siendo el mejor San Valentín de su vida y le explica la maravillosa oferta que le ha hecho el conductor del tren. La respuesta de Amy, aunque amable, le  hace comprender que cree que quiere  ir él solo. Observa sus ojos oscuros e inteligentes tras las gafas, la boca que ha besado. No, no quiero ir solo. En absoluto. “Solo” ya no suena  tan, tan bien como antes.

Así que le pregunta si quiere ir con él y ella acepta. Sheldon sonríe, satisfecho, y se van juntos en dirección a la máquina del tren.

Un tren  que le ha llevado mucho más lejos de lo que habría imaginado.

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
